Pieces
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a god that I don't believe in. They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words could ever stop the bleeding. What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? When a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven.


**Wounds don't ever break evenly.**

"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoooooyaaaaaa~~~~~~~!" Dino practically squeals in delight as he tackles the younger one onto the floor. Said man grunts in annoyance, kicking the Bronco on the gut.

"O-Ouch! Why did you do that for, love?" Dino whines as he sits up, looking pleadingly at the Skylark who stands up with refined grace and dignity, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles on his expensive suit.

"You should know the answer to that. You tackled me to the floor, you idiot." The Cloud Guardian growls in annoyance.

"But Kyoya~~" Cavallone Decimo whimpers like a kicked pup. "You know how long it has been since we last saw each other."

"Yeah. Two days." The Skylark mutters sarcastically. "Get up, will you? You should look presentable for the gathering tonight."

"Help me up, will you?" Dino smiles as he reaches out one hand towards the Skylark.

Said man sighs before pulling the man up his feet. Taking advantage of it, Dino yanks his unaware lover close and hugs him tightly.

"I miss you, Kyoya. Really, I do." Dino mumbles in a sweet voice as he buries his face longingly into those soft, silken locks. He feels complete whenever he has his lover in his arms.

They have been in their stable relationship for three years and counting. Of course, they have spent many nights, so many countless nights, in the throes of passion... cradled in each other's arms... litany of love-filled whispers in Dino's part, and rare, soft petting on Kyoya's part. Everything is perfect. Perfect for them both. They have no remorse or whatsoever of the future. What matters most is that they are together. That is, for Dino.

"It's only been two days, Bronco." Kyoya replies as he loosens the hold on his waist.

"But Kyoya, that doesn't even count."

"Wha-"

"When was the last time you visited without it being for business purposes?" Dino queries as he looks at his Skylark's steel, grey orbs.

"... Two weeks...?" Kyoya guesses.

"Two months." Dino corrects. "You never came here unless there's an occasion or business transactions. Mostly, you come here either for the business transactions or Tsuna just asked you to handle something for him."

"What are you implying?" Kyoya sighs, realizing that his lover is about to make a request to him. Again.

"All I'm asking is that tonight, I just want this to be a time for us. No worries about business. No Mafia. No nothing. Just us. Tonight. Can you promise me that?" Dino begs in a whisper, putting on his puppy dog eyes that he knows even Kyoya cannot resist.

"Fine." A sigh and a grin. "Besides, I came here because I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Dino asks excitedly.

"Perhaps later... After the giving of gifts." The Skylark answers as he pulls away from his lover's embrace. "Right now, we have to get to the main hall. Everyone's expecting for you."

"For us." Dino corrects as he laces their fingers together.

"No. Even if I don't come, there wouldn't be much difference." Kyoya replies as he pulls his hand away and wraps it around his chest.

"Kyoya..." Dino whines as he tries to pull the raven-haired boy's hand so that he may hold it.

"Come on. Let us hurry." The younger mumbles as he brisk-walks towards the Main Hall with a blonde boss clumsily tailing after him.

* * *

"Dino-san! Hibari-san! I'm so glad that you both came."Tsuna greets the two as they enter the hall.

"Hnn..." Is the only response from Hibari who only approaches the balcony.

"Sorry about that Tsuna." Dino sweat drops as he looks at his lover's retreating figure.

"It's okay, Dino-san. Merry Christmas!" Tsuna cheers as he hands a daintily wrapped present to his big brother.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Dino grins apologetically as he takes the gift from his little brother's hands. "I'm so sorry. I accidentally left your gift in the Cavallone mansion."

"You left them? Even Hibari-san's?" Tsuna queries.

Dino shakes his head. "No. That was the only gift I did not forget to bring. After all, I have been planning to give it for so long." The blonde winks cheekily at the Vongola Decimo, to which the boy smiles.

"I wish you all the best, big brother. I know it will work out for both of you." Tsuna smiles, excusing himself as he greets the other guests.

Dino smiles warmly at his so-called little brother's retreating figure. Tsuna proved to have developed into a promising Mafia boss, of course, with Reborn's help. Said Arcobaleno is conversing with Hibari at the balcony. With an arched brow, he approaches the two.

"Are you sure about your decision, Hibari?" The Sun Arcobaleno questions the Cloud Guardian who stands there, staring intently at his laced fingers.

"Yes. I have thought well about it well and... I know I am making a rash decision here, but I will not regret it." Hibari answers carefully.

"You are giving up everything here, Hibari." Reborn sighs exasperatedly. "You are giving up your school, you, being the Cloud Guardian-"

"I am not giving that up." Kyoya intervenes. "You can always give me a call when I am needed... until I still can. But starting now, I shall be working alone... that is, if Kusakabe and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee decide that it's still worth it, following me."

"But the rest, you are giving up?" Reborn queries.

"It is my wish... My decision."

"Does Tsuna know?"

A shake of the head.

"Does Dino know?"

No response.

"He doesn't know? Then what about-"

"I'm giving it up too." Kyoya answers. "It's better that way."

"Hibari..." Reborn mumbles as he stares at the cold figure. Never wavering... never hesitating...

"Reborn! Kyoya! What are you two doing there?" A voice calls out to them. Both hastily turn around to find Dino approaching them. The blonde cheerfully waves before tripping on his shoe laces, falling face first onto the tiled ground.

Reborn and Hibari mentally face palm at that. The Arcobaleno excuses himself before walking away, not before biding Hibari a Merry Christmas, and closing the door to the balcony behind him. How ironic, Hibari thinks as he once again faces the balcony.

"Hey Kyoya. What are you doing here?" Dino questions as he hugs the teen from behind.

"Nothing." Kyoya answers as he tries to pull away from the Bronco's grasp, which is, needless to say, futile.

"Kyoya, where is my gift?" Dino whines playfully. The Skylark never gives him any gifts, or to anyone else. He's not that kind of person anyway. And he himself is not expecting for anything either way.

Kyoya just shoves a long, small rectangular present wrapped delicately with a golden wrapper and a purple ribbon.

"Uh... thanks." Dino mumbles in a careful voice. "So... Who is it from?"

"Idiot." Kyoya growls. "Me, of course. Don't take it lightly! I have it custom made."

"Eh?!" Dino shouts as he immediately tear the wrapper away from the present, just seconds away from his grasp. Slowly, he lifts the box and gasps audibly. It is a simple black watch with an intricate silver lining around it. The watch consists of three different clocks, each of different times.

"But why are the clocks not moving? And how is it custom made?" The Bronco queries as he stares at it, but just shrugs it off, seeing as the teen will not provide him an answer. He can put batteries on it later.

"Now it's my turn for your gift." Dino grins excitedly as he kneels on one knee.

"Before you continue, I have to say something important to you first." The raven haired teen intervenes just as Dino is about to speak. Said man's brows furrows as he notices the unusual blank dullness in the teen's steel grey orbs.

"Kyoya, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm leaving." Kyoya answers in a low voice. Dino kneels there, shocked and frozen.

"... Leave?" He mumbles when he finds his voice.

"I'm leaving for good. To a... faraway place." Kyoya answers stiffly.

"Why? I don't understand..."

"You can't come with me. I'm doing this all by myself."

"What the-?! Doing this all by yourself? Is it a mission? Kyoya, you promised! No matter what happens, where in it together!" Dino shouts as he feels his heart cracking bit by bit.

"It's not a mission and... I promised you... Promised... Not anymore." The Skylark answers as he takes a step back.

. . .

. . .

"You are breaking up with me?" Dino questions numbly.

"It's better if we just end this. You can find someone else to love. Someone who can bear you an heir to the Cavallone family. Someone who can stay by your side all the time. Someone who can give their all for you. Someone who is not me." Kyoya answers coldly as he stares at the trembling figure before him.

"Where... Where did this come from, Kyoya? Three years... We've been together for three years. Not now... No... Not when I'm about to ask to marry you..." Dino cries as he pulls out a wedding box from his pocket and yanks it open, revealing a small silver ring with an azure coloured gem, surrounded by a line of small amethysts, shaped perfectly so that they will look like cute dots on the ring.

"I can't do it. Not even for you." Kyoya shakes his head as he kneels before Dino, closing the box. "I have my reasons. But I can't explain them to you. Not this time."

"Does Tsuna know?" Dino asks sarcastically, to which the teen shakes his head in reply. "Then why are you leaving?"

"I have to." Is the simple reply.

Cavallone Decimo just repeatedly shakes his head, pleading to convince himself that this is all just a twisted nightmare he is in at the moment. That soon, he will wake up, look for his lover, and find that everything was alright. Or at least, what he wishes it to be.

"Find someone else." Kyoya persists.

"No!" Dino growls, letting pent-up anger, frustration, pain and misery overflow in the form of tears.

"Bron-"

"You know I love you! How can you say that?" Dino shouts as he desperately clutches onto his love's shoulders. "Take it back! Please take your words back! You can't be serious!"

"I am." Kyoya answers determinedly.

"Take it back, take it back." Dino chants as he cries his heart out. His heart which is currently leaving him right now. His heart which is about to fade away before his very eyes.

"Marry someone else. And be happy for what it's worth." The teen mumbles as he absent-mindedly wipes away the tears from that pained face.

"How can it be worth it when it's not you?!" Dino hisses, grasping the teen's face tightly, putting more pressure when he feels him pulling back.

"How can it be worth it when it's not the person I love? How can it be worth it when I do not even recognize that person's face, only knowing that it's not you? How, tell me, because I really can't understand your crappy reasoning." Dino growls, cursing.

"It will be worth it. Trust me." Kyoya answers.

He cannot hold back anymore. Angrily, he captures those lips. Not in a passionate or gentle manner. All those feelings that have bottled up, he let it all go. All the pain, remorse, misery, fear, loneliness, anger, frustration, sadness; He put all of it in that kiss. He does not want to let go of his angel. The very reason he strives to progress. To become the desired Cavallone Decimo they want him to be. All of this is for his angel. Now that he is leaving, what now are his reasons to continue?

"Don't... Stay... Please..." Dino pants harshly as he embraces the teen in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"I can't stay. I have to go tomorrow." Kyoya says firmly.

"You can stay. You can marry me. We can adopt kids. We can live together. Just please, don't go." Dino begs in a hoarse voice.

"I have to go. I have to." Kyoya mumbles.

Irritated, Dino pulls the ring out from its soft confines and places it on Kyoya's ring finger.

"Then go. I'll be waiting. No matter how long it will take. I'm waiting. But you can't end it. You can't end us!" Dino persists.

_I'd rather you not... I'd rather you not waste your lifetime waiting for someone who can't come back to you... _Hibari thinks as he stares grimly at the ring. A wedding ring means attachment. Undying love. Unbreakable connection. A lifetime promise. Things he cannot commit himself to. Not now...

Kyoya just shakes his head, seeing as he will not go anywhere when arguing with Dino. Slowly, he stands up and stiffly stretches his hand out towards the Cavallone Decimo.

"Come now, we have to go inside. We'll talk about it later. Right now, they are waiting for you." Kyoya mumbles as Dino grasps his hand tightly. It is different from before. He can feel the suffocating tension between the two of them. It is almost unbearable.

As he lets the Bronco silently drag him across the Main Hall, with said man flashing fake, pained smiles at the ever naive guests, he looks at that face. A face he knows he will no longer see again, and thinks of such simple two words that he shamefully cannot even utter.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

"He's not coping up with it. It's been years since then and he has not changed a bit. If not, his smiles are becoming more pained as the years pass by." A 27-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi sighs sadly as he talks to the Cavallone's right hand man, Romario.

"He has been missing him terribly. He's still hurting inside. He's still bleeding, with no hopes of healing. I think it would be best if _he_ would visit him. Even just once..." Romario answers as he looks sadly at the office of his boss who is probably signing documents continuously as if there is no tomorrow.

"But we haven't heard from him for five years! He has been gone for ten years: active for five years then he suddenly disappeared after that. We can't find any trace of him." Tsuna sighs in irritation as he stands up, fixing out the imaginary wrinkles on his clothes.

"The boss still believes that he will return, claiming that his husband will come back one day." Romario explains in a low voice, a frown etched on his face.

"If you have nothing else to say about my beloved husband, I suggest you leave." A cold voice mumbles from behind them.

"Boss..." Romario bows with due respect, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Dino-san, you have to stop doing this to yourself. Hibari-san is not coming back!" Tsuna begs.

"He is! He is coming home! I ask you to wait at the hall, Tsuna. And do not speak ill of my husband, lest I ask my men to throw you out of my mansion." Dino hisses as he walks back towards his office and slams the door shut.

"Dino-san..." Tsuna cries, wishing that his brother will snap out of it soon. Oh, how he wish that Kyoya is here...

Cavallone Decimo approaches his desk with a fond smile on his pained face. He sits on his office chair and faces his mahogany office desk, all the while, staring at the picture in front of him.

"It's our tenth anniversary, Kyoya..." He smiles at the picture of him and his lover from ten years ago. It was just a stolen picture Reborn got for him when he and Hibari were at some random carnival, looking at some fluffy yellow birds that looked like Hibird. A small smile was etched onto his lover's face. A look of fondness which he terribly misses. A smile was also etched onto his face and his eyes were still full of life back then.

"Happy anniversary to us... Happy Anniversary to us... Wishing you were here in my arms... Please come back, dear Kyoya..." Dino sings monotonously as he rests his cheek on the cool surface of his desk, letting tears fall down like raindrops from his lifeless sienna irises.

"I miss you..." Dino chokes out as he clutches the picture to his heart that just won't stop bleeding.

The night Kyoya left, all that was left of him was an empty shell. Everything just stopped for him, like the watch that Kyoya gave him so many years ago. He cannot remember where he placed it, too preoccupied in wallowing himself on his own misery.

Pulling himself together, he trudges towards the bathroom, hoping that it will lift his burden a bit. Even just a tiny bit. He lets the warm water scald his skin a little bit, enjoying the small sting of pain that he feels.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Wha-?" Dino stands up out of reflex when the door slams open.

"Oya, Oya. What's taking you so long, horsey?" An annoying voice says. He looks angrily at the man's eyes before blushing as he realizes that they are travelling down his soaking body. He angrily sits down, forcing some water out of the tub.

"Mukuro Rokudo, you pervert! Do you have any decency in you?" Dino growls as he childishly throws a bottle of shampoo at the pineapple, to which he easily dodges.

"I believe I have lost all sense of such word since I was born." Mukuro cheekily grins. "I was never born with it."

"But I am. And you are in my mansion! Get out!" Dino growls in irritation.

"Kufufu~~ And if I don't want to? What if I want to take a bath with you? What if I want to replace Birdy-chan's place?" Mukuro challenges.

Instantly, Dino grabs the small basket full of bottles of shampoos and lotions.

"Aww~~~ you're going to give me a bath, honey?" Mukuro mocks, dodging just in time as a bottle of strawberry lotion zooms past him.

"GET OUT!"

"Going." Mukuro chuckles, winking slightly as he remains his eyes glued to Dino's. Dino eyes the floor with a small smirk. Just a little more...

WOOSH! SLAM! BANG!

"Idiotic pineapple." Dino rolls his eyes in chagrin. Guess the pineapple did not notice the recently thrown bottle on the floor. Dino won't wonder if he is to see even a small bump on the illusionist's head from falling head first onto the floor.

The blonde sighs for the umpteenth time before raising himself up from the tub and lazily putting his suit on. It is Christmas once again and this year, they decided to hold it on the Cavallone mansion, not that he ever cared anymore. It will be just another day of gift exchange and that's all for them. To him, it is their anniversary. It is all that matters to him...

* * *

Cavallone Decimo does not really expect that his mood will sour up even more. To say that he is pissed is a total understatement.

There he is, standing underneath a mistletoe which his annoying ex-tutor has ever so KINDLY placed on the door to the main hall. Oh he will not be actually pissed. If only he is not to kiss the annoying pineapple who seems to pester him since he left the safe confines of his room. It is annoying really, if it isn't just that obvious with the twitching of his left eye.

"Kiss!" Kyoko and Haru cheers, with Kyoko wrapped snugly around Tsuna's embrace.

"You have to kiss." Bianchi smirks as he stares at the two: One, twitching with irritation. The other, smirking like an idiot.

"Wait! Let me get a camera!" The adult Arcobaleno, Skull, exclaims as he looks for a camera, oblivious to the other Arcobalenos' face palms.

"You can't kill me for this." Mukuro grins as he grasps the man's chin.

"Don't you dareHMPHHHHHH!" Dino's eyes bulge widely as Mukuro French kisses him right before everyone.

Kyoko, Haru, and majority of the female guests squeal in delight while the men practically face palm. Someone is bound to die that night.

"Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?" Mukuro whispers against his lips as he languidly licks them one more time.

"MUKURO ROKUDO, YOU BIG PERVERT!" Dino shouts as he punches the man squarely on the face. Mukuro is quick to regain balance and starts running around the hall, being chased by a blushing, infuriated Mafia boss.

He really hates this man's guts, as much as Kyoya does. His occasional hit-ons on the Cavallone Decimo makes said person gag with disgust. He dislikes it. That arrogant bastard. Though he appreciates the fact that he can vent out all his anger on him, no less.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A soft voice queries as he enters the room.

All eyes turn around to see who it is.

"Kusakabe!" Tsuna and Dino gasp at the same time, approaching the man who stands stiffly by the door. Murmurs are heard throughout the room, but they can care less.

"Is he here?" Dino asks immediately, ignoring the sigh of disappointment from Mukuro.

"I think it would be better if I could speak privately to you, Cavallone-san..." Kusakabe answers.

"Yes, of course." Dino replies hurriedly as he pulls him out of the room, to his office.

* * *

"So Kusakabe, how is he? Is he coming back anytime soon?" Dino asks as he gestures for the man to take a sit.

"Actually, Cavallone-san, I am not staying for long." Kusakabe replies stiffly. "I am just asked to give this to you by our Chairman. This should contain a letter and two items from him. Please do not ask me of it. It is not my position to answer such. Merry Christmas, Cavallone-san. This will probably the last time you will be seeing me here. I am just fulfilling the Chairman's last wish. Goodbye." Kusakabe answers hurriedly before bowing and leaving the room, not before placing a parchment on the table.

Curious, Dino quickly opens it and finds a letter addressed to him and another, to Tsuna. He flips it open and reads its content.

_Dino Cavallone,_

_It may as well have been ten years since you last heard of me. I'm not coming back, if you're thinking that this letter means that I am. No. I am going to explain to you why I did what I did ten years ago. I am... going to take my rest now. I am not coming back. Not in this time anyway. My duty here is long done. I am writing this five years before Kusakabe qould probably give it to you. Maybe in the five years that all of you won't be hearing from me, maybe you can move on. Or perhaps, you have done that long ago. I am now preparing myself for this long rest I am about to set on. You still have a long way... a long life to go. Use it properly and keep moving forward, and do not ever look back. I did not want to burden you, nor want anyone's pity. I am returning to you an item you entrust to me long ago. Happy 10th anniversary. Hopefully, someone much deserving will receive that. I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I know I'm probably ten years too late but I just want to say that..._

_I love you, Dino Cavallone. And thank you for giving me a part of your life._

_-Kyoya Hibari Cavallone_

_P.S. Give the other items to Sawada Tsunayoshi for me._

_P.P.S. Have you checked the back of the watch I gave you ten years ago? If you haven't, you moron, then check the back and you will know why I had it custom made._

He just cannot stop those tears that fell out from his eyes. His bleeding heart no longer exists. It is now torn from his body, leaving a huge gaping hole that seems so impossible to fill. He looks inside the parchment and his body trembles more. It is the Cloud Guardian ring and boxes and... Kyoya's wedding ring. Numbly, he stands up and searches for the watch that Kyoya gave him. An item he had long forgotten as he was trying to escape from the reality. An item he forgot as he drowned himself in his small pain. Carefully, he lifts the watch and turns it around. There are words engraved on it. So small. So delicate. So precious. So... hurtful.

"_When you find that the clocks in your life start to turn once again, pick the right time, for in it, you will find the right place where we can truly belong. Merry Christmas, Dino!_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_No wounds break evenly._

_It's a matter of who gets least and who gets the most breaks._

_FIN_

* * *

**Me: Hibari is not on a vacation, okay? He died in this story. He had a sickness long ago and did not inform Dino.**

**Reborn: Dino's an idiot anyway. He'll literally think Kyoya's on a vacation.**

**Dino: I do not! *hugs Kyoya***

**Kyoya: *tonfas Dino***

**Me: I am suffering from sleep deprivation these past few days. Seriously! =.= For those that may remember this story, this is one of those that I made last last Christmas but deleted it myself due to those that wanted to delete stories on . So yeah... Posting it back because it brings me good memories. :D**

**This is for magnipisika16 and my friend, Fuu-chan! 3**


End file.
